The Loud House Season 3 Episode 26 The Battle of Earth
Next: The Loud House Season 4 Episode 1a The Castle Part 1 Rebel #1: Message from Luke Skywalker. Luke Skywalker: The 50,000th Jedi is choosen. His name is Lincoln Loud. Rafael: What is the evidence? Luke: He has white hair, white skin, orange shirt, blue pants and live on the planet Earth. Rafael: Impossible. The lousiest of the 11 scum lives on the planet that does not exist on my map. Uh, Luke what are you doing? Lola: Phew. We found this weird and WORTHLESS PIECE OF PLUG!!! Luke: IT HAS BEEN REMOVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rafael: WHAT?! My whole life I‘ve been failing to capture those twerps and execute them who removed my data base! Those scum will pay for their actions! And Lincoln comes with me for you to do Jedi training Lincoln: What a great dinner. Luke: Lincoln, the Rebel Alliance is coming tomorrow. THE NEXT DAY Lincoln: BE PREPARED!!! Rafael: EXECUTE THEM!!! Lincoln: Not good. They have got more vehicles than you’d expect. Rafael: Say good-bye to your sisters Lincoln Loud! Lincoln: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! Rafael: I know everything. Lola: YES!!! ONE CAN KNOW EVERYTHING!!! Lincoln: What’s my sisters names. Rafael: Shoot at the house. Lincoln: (screams) Lisa: They’re trying to destroy our house, are they?! Lincoln: Worse: They are trying to destroy us! Louds: (scream X10) Lincoln: Load the SHIELDS!!!!!!!! Lana, you use heavy turret E. Lynn, use Heavy Turret W. Lynn and Lana: On it. Lori: You make a great Loud leader. But what about N and S. Lincoln: Well, it’s incomplete. It doesn’t have the X10 damage only X2. Fine, Lori N, Luna S. Lola: LISA, MIX THE YUMMY MARSHMELLOW WITH THE ICKY BRAN!!! Lisa: ALRIGHT!!! Just 10 more minutes and I’ll have your cereal inseperated. Lola: WE DONT HAVE 10 MINUTES!!! SMASH THEM TOGHETHER!!! Rafael: ITS LEVEL IS DOWN TO 50! Lana: Eat Heavy Turret E, skinbrain! Rafael: LEVEL DOWN TO 9! Sean: Oh, rats. Rafael: Now the level of the Aliance-AC1 is 0. Lincoln: No! Part 2 Lola: You will pay for injuring/killing Lana. And you will pay for splitting my tiara. Rafael: I guess I’ll have to terminate her without her even knowing. Lincoln: Aah! Rafael: Hehe. Lincoln: Loud 6 to Loud 2, come to fight. Loud 6 to Loud 4 come to fight. Loud 6 to Loud 7, come to fight. Loud 6 to Loud 10, fight. Loud 6 to Loud 11, FIGHT! Lincoln: Loud 2-11 find weapons. Lisa: Loud 6, what happened to Loud 9? Lincoln: She’s half-blinded, Loud 10. Rafael: I’m glad you use codenames. Right Spector 0. Sean: I agree Spector -1. Rafael: You think one rock is going to kill me? Lincoln: Loud 2! Luan: Looks like the hurting would be a piece of cake! (Laughs) Rafael: Also the splating would be a piece of wood. Lincoln: Stop this with Loud 4! Lucy: Boo. Rafael: YAH! Lincoln: Loud 7, don’t mess with him. Rafael: Who’s him I’m Rafael, Jedi. Lincoln: What?! Lisa: The science experiment will blow up in your face. Rafael: Actually, it will blow up in your face. Lincoln: Seriously, Loud 10? Rafael: Come on Lincoln, or Loud 6 or Loud Leader. Ezra Bridger: I don’t like this. Spector 2 I’m gonna puke. (Pukes) Rafael: I’m gonna puke at you. (Pukes) Lincoln: YOU NEARLY KILLED MY SISTERS!!! Rafael: Come on Lincoln, you need to come with me so Luke can do Jedi training. Lincoln: YOU JUST WANT TO KILL ME, JUST LIKE YOU WANT TO KILL MY SISTERS!!! Rafael: Yes, use your anger and be tempted to the dark side. We want the dark side destroyed. Lincoln: ILL NEVER JOIN YOU!!! Lori: Lincoln, you’re alive! You know how I said that you can’t be in charge when you were not 13? I think you should be a leader. I didn’t think you made better plans than mine. Lincoln: Wow, I’ve never been supported in my whole life. Sean: We got away, but where’s Rafael? Lincoln: Talk! Sean: This is why I hate leaving people!